


Beautiful Undone

by Safraninflare



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fodlan secrets zine, Goddess tower h-cking, Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Canon, Professors ending, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safraninflare/pseuds/Safraninflare
Summary: It's the night of the first Garreg Mach ball since the war, but new professors Felix and Annette have better things to do than mingle and dance among the students.Or: Professors end card Felix and Annette bang in the Goddess Tower on the night of the ball because WHY NOT.Written for the Fodlan Secrets zine.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Beautiful Undone

Annette’s fingers tangled in the lapels of his formal jacket, bringing his body flush with hers. Despite the cool night air in the Goddess Tower, it felt like her skin was on fire, like she was burning and only Felix’s lips could quench the flames. She shrugged the garment off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the stone floor abandoned. 

This was behavior she expected of her students, not of two esteemed professors of the Officer’s Academy, of war heroes that fought to break down the walls of Fódlan. It wasn’t anywhere near proper, but she didn’t quite care. After all, it was the night of the first Garreg Mach ball since the Monastery reopened, and that was cause for celebration. She hadn’t meant to end up in the Goddess Tower, especially not with Felix Hugo Fraldarius, but she had no plans to stop it either. 

His lips grazed the soft expanse of her slender throat, nipping at the skin in a way that made her gasp. He had her pinned against the stone wall, the top of her dress undone to reveal the swell of her breasts against delicate blue fabric. They could get caught by anyone at any moment, but wasn’t that half the fun?

Annette worked on Felix’s buttons, popping one by one to reveal his chest sliver by sliver, until it too ended up on the floor. She sucked in a breath at just how beautiful he was, all lean, strong lines, his amber eyes glowing in the low light. He had captivated her since she was just a girl, and even years later she couldn’t get him out of her head. 

Felix crashed his lips against hers again, grasping one of her delicate breasts in his hand. His calloused thumbpad pressed against her nipple, eliciting a soft mewl from her deep into their frantic kiss. Annette reached around him, fumbling until she could yank the tie free from his ponytail, allowing for his dark blue hair to cascade over his beautiful scarred shoulders. 

“I’ve always wanted to see your hair down,” Annette giggled, causing him to give her a sharp nip to her breast. 

“Well, I’ve always wanted to hear the end of the swamp beastie song,” Felix smirked. He soothed his tongue over the dark mark that he left on her pale skin, a grin lingering on his lips. She knew that it would be a pain to cover the hickeys in the morning, but she didn’t quite care. After all, if Sylvain could get away with it for years, why couldn’t she? 

“Is that your wish?” Annette asked. 

Felix pulled away for a moment, a dark eyebrow quirked in confusion. “What?”

“It’s the night of the ball, we’re in the Goddess Tower. Any wish you make is supposed to come true.”

He thought about it for a moment, before sliding his knee between her plump thighs. His mouth hovered just at her ear, so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. It made her heart skip a beat or six, her senses in a wild overdrive with him so near.

“I wish to rip that dress right off of you.” 

Annette felt a burning blush ravage her cheeks and a sharp heat settle between her legs. At this point, she didn’t care about the quality of her garment, or how much it had cost her to purchase. No. She was positively  _ soaking _ , and she didn’t waste one moment guiding Felix’s hands to tear the gauzy fabric straight from her skin. 

Felix met her again in a frantic, open-mouthed kiss. The stone of the wall bit into her back, but she couldn’t even bring herself to care. Even if she bled into the very essence of the Goddess Tower, it would all have been worth it just to touch Felix like this. She rutted against his knee, pressing her center in just a way to elicit the kind of friction she craved, the kind that made her moan against his lips. 

As much as she wanted to grind herself against him all night, she dropped to her knees, using her grip on the waist of Felix’s trousers to steady herself. She pressed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses down his stomach, her freshly-manicured nails leaving red marks against his skin. 

“Annette…” Felix gasped, grabbing a fistful of her pumpkin colored hair as his clothed hips bucked against her mouth. She worked her nimble fingers through the laces on his crotch, then shoved his trousers down his knees. 

She wanted to take her time, to savor him, to make him say her name like that over and over again. Her tongue pressed broad and flat against the bulge in his silken smallcothes, licking up the base until she reached the dampened spot clothing his weeping head. 

“Enough teasing!” Felix groaned as he used his free hand to shove the fabric out of the way, letting his full length spring free. With his other, he nudged her mouth closer to the tip.

“What if my wish was to tease you?” Annette giggled. She playfully lapped at the bead of precum welling from his slit. They were small licks, painfully slow, yet the noises that came from him made her worry he was going to cum all over her face right then and there.

“Annie,” he begged, his voice booming through the quiet tower.  _ “Please.” _

How could she say no to that? She had barely touched him, and yet he was coming apart. He sounded so desperate, so  _ dirty _ , that she was sure she had soaked right through her panties. How had she taken  _ Felix Hugo Fraldarius _ and broken him like this? 

Annette wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, taking him slowly, inch by inch, while he bucked his hips into her mouth. He was much longer than she had imagined, and she knew she had to pace herself to avoid gagging on him. She swirled her tongue against him, trying to remember to breathe through her nose as she suckled on his throbbing length. 

The heat growing between her legs was near unbearable as she blew him, the delightful sounds coming from his mouth making her press her thighs together to try to quell the ache. With one hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, she allowed the other to slide down her belly. Lower, lower… she moaned around his cock when her fingers brushed against the sensitive bud concealed by her lacey smallclothes, grateful for some sort of relief. 

She slipped under the thin fabric, seeking more pleasure for herself as she sucked Felix off. Her folds were absolutely dripping with her own wetness, making it easy for her to slip one,  _ two _ fingers inside. 

Felix pulled himself free of her mouth and dropped to his knees. His whole body was shaking, covered with a thin sheen of sweat. “Too close.”

Annette cupped his face with her free hand, then pressed her slick fingers past his soft, kiss-swollen lips. Felix moaned around the digits, lapping her juices until they were sparkling clean. 

“Fuck, Annette.” His eyes darkened, and he sprang forth, pushing her back on top of her discarded gown. Fervent lips met hers again, and this time she could taste herself thick on his tongue. She rolled her hips into his, desperate for any kind of touch. Goddess, she wanted him—every part of him.

“Touch me, Felix,” she moaned, her fingers tangling in the silky fabric underneath her, brushing roughly against the stone. 

“You already used your wish,” Felix teased, but he soon obliged her. His kisses trailed from her lips to her jaw, jaw to neck, neck to breasts, lower, lower… His warm breath ghosted over her sensitive mound, making her shudder once more. If this was her punishment for teasing him, then  _ Goddess _ she deserved every moment of it. It was excruciating, watching him  _ so _ close to where she wanted him, yet not giving in. 

“Please,  _ Felix.”  _ It came out less of a moan and more of a sob, her voice echoing louder than she had intended for it to. It had to be late now, and part of her was surprised that no one had tried to invade on their Goddess Tower tryst. The other part of her just wanted to shove Felix Hugo Fraldarius’ damn face between her legs because if she didn’t, she was sure that she would explode.

She wrapped his deep blue hair around her fingers just as he had with hers and guided him where she wanted him, right over her aching clit. His tongue darted out in a tentative kitten lick, drawing a delicate moan from her lips. He dragged it down her slit in slow, lazy movements, savoring her taste on his tongue. 

Annette gave a sharp tug on his hair, pressing his nose against her mound as he fully enveloped her clit with his lips, suckling until her eyes near rolled back in her head. She cupped one breast and pinched at a pert pink nipple. Maybe she was being greedy, demanding to be touched there and there and there, but  _ Goddess _ she didn’t care. She’d milk every ounce of pleasure from Felix, until they were both well-fucked and exhausted. 

She could feel the pleasure in her belly begin to coil and tighten, close, but not there yet. Felix seemed to sense this, and slipped one, then two slender fingers inside. Annette  _ whined _ , throwing both of her arms up to cover her face, the sensation almost too much to handle. 

“Felix…” 

“Come for me, Annie,” Felix growled, crooking his fingers into  _ just _ the right spot that made her vision go white and her whole body feel like stars. She bit down onto the soft flesh of her forearm, trying in vain to muffle the sweet noises that fell forth from her lips. 

His lips found hers again, but this time he felt softer, more delicate. He kissed the top of her head, then buried his face in her rose-scented hair. 

“I’m glad I came here with you,” he mumbled, “you’re the best thing about this damn place.” 

The words hit her like a wind spell straight to the chest. It nearly knocked the air out of her, nearly made her fall apart right in his arms. She nudged him down so that she could look deep into his amber eyes, her heart racing every second she looked at him and his stupid,  _ beautiful _ face. 

“I… I think I’ve loved you for a while, Felix.” Her face turned beet red as soon as the words tumbled from her mouth, but before she could backtrack and spew word vomit, his lips were already on hers again. 

His cock was nestled against her soft mound, begging for entrance. She wanted to tell him that it was okay, that she wanted him, that she  _ needed _ him to fuck her, but the other part of her just wanted to lay with him like this forever. Maybe this wasn’t the best place for this, maybe there was a more  _ romantic _ way this could have happened, but the thrill made her toes curl and her whole body vibrate with anticipation. 

“I love you too,” Felix sighed, his mouth still mere millimeters from hers. If she wanted, she could steal another kiss, but all of the air had long left her lungs. 

“What?” She blinked. “Really? Wait, are you  _ blushing?”  _

Felix tilted his head forward, trying to use his hair to cover the redness spreading across his cheeks. “No.”

“Liar! You are!” Annette brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes with a tender touch, reveling in the unabashed beauty on his face. He  _ was _ blushing, he was gorgeous, and he was all hers.

“Fine. I’m blushing. Goddess, Annette…” 

“I want you.” The words tumbled from her mouth so quickly that she couldn’t stop them even if she wanted to, and  _ fuck _ did she not want to. She wanted him inside her, wanted him to fuck her until she couldn’t walk, wanted the whole damn monastery to know how much she worshiped his cock.

He bit his lip as he lined up at her entrance, holding back the moan that nearly escaped. “Are you sure you want this?” 

_ “Goddess _ , yes.” 

Felix slowly pressed himself inside of her, inch by painstaking inch. His name slipped from her lips like a fervid prayer, a revenant song that only she could sing. Her whole body was curled around him, legs locked over his hips, arms thrown around his neck as her mouth found his. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled as he bottomed out inside of her, her velvet walls clinging ever so lovingly to him. 

She never imagined him to be this gentle, this attentive and loving. He held her like she could break, like the world could shatter if he pushed her too far. He fucked in slow, languid strokes, working each moan out of her as his fingers entangled with hers.

“More,” Annette moaned as she writhed beneath him. “Faster, please!” 

Felix caught her lower lip between his teeth, suckling on the soft pink flesh as he bucked rolled his hips into her, hitting just that spot that made her yelp. She bucked against him, taking his new rhythm as a challenge, pushing him harder as the heat pooled between her legs.

She slipped her hand between their bodies, her fingers wandering until they found her clit once more. Her fingerpad danced over the bundle of nerves, brushing against his shaft as she sought her second release. 

It was coming on so fast that she could already feel it bite behind her eyes, her breaths getting shallower and shallower as Felix’s thrusts grew more and more erratic. Annette could tell that he was close too, right on the precipice and about to dive over the edge. She gave her pearl one last circle, allowing for her orgasm to crash over her. 

“I love you, Felix…” she cried as her walls clenched around his cock, milking him for every bit of pleasure, for every strangled moan and soft whisper of her name on his lips. 

Felix came like a thunderstorm, his mouth crashing against hers so that she could lap up every honey-sweet sound that he made. He pulled out slowly, not caring that his seed dribbled from her hole and onto the stone below.

There was no way that they could go back to the ball like this, not even if they redressed. Her makeup was smudged and her neck was covered in purpling love bites, their clothes covered in dirt and sweat and their combined fluids. They’d have to come up with a cover, but that was a problem for later.

Annette put her head on Felix’s bare chest and tangled her fingers in his, savoring every slow thump of his heart beating under her ear. 

“Fe? Do you think the Goddess will be okay if we make one more wish tonight?” she asked. “Together?”

“I don’t—” he sighed. “Yes, I think she’ll be okay.”

She smiled. “Then, I wish that we won’t get caught.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the beautiful artwork done by kinkydotspjs over on twitter [Here](https://twitter.com/kinkydotspjs/status/1300784324690825216?s=20)


End file.
